


Badass life

by JaqofSpades



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you’ve met our star, Miss Rachel Berry,” the producer beams, and he can’t function just yet, so he just nods, and prays his smile isn’t broadcasting all the naughty things he used to do to this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass life

So, college had been a bust. He can’t pretend it doesn’t hurt, because they made him believe, said he had it in him, but then … he didn’t. He just didn’t have thirty hours of lectures and twenty hours of study in him, let alone time left over for beer pong. He’s not dumb, but he wasn’t a fucking intellectual, either. So after he flunks out of OSU, he just wants to run, get away from it all, so he does the time-honoured thing.

(See? Time-honoured. Fucking college did him some good after all.)

LA is … him. He’s there a day and something about the way the air kisses his skin and the sand crunches under his toes tells him this is gonna be it for a while. He finds a job bartending (yeah, college, because that shit doesn’t pay for itself) and spends his days on the beach. Surfing looks too much like hard work, but there’s a bunch of kids doing stuff on the beach, half fighting, half dancing, and that’s how he meets capoeira.

A year later he’s teaching the sport - got a job at a gym as well as his regular class on the beach - and just like that, Noah Puckerman’s got himself a life.

It’s LA, so when some guy hands him a business card at the end of his Tuesday class, Noah just shrugs. “What for, man?”

“New TV series. Hot chick, kicking ass. That’s where you might be able to help us out. You interested?”

Of course he’s fucking interested, and a week later he’s meeting the second assistant to the fifth waterbearer when a tiny hand slips into the crook of his arm.

“Hello, Noah,” she says, and his jaw drops so hard he nearly trips over it.

“I see you’ve met our star, Miss Rachel Berry,” the producer beams, and he can’t function just yet, so he just nods, and prays his smile isn’t broadcasting all the naughty things he used to do to this girl.

It’s okay, though, because she’s smiling back, and as that pink tongue comes out to wet her top lip, he’s already wondering where the fuck the closets are because … thank you Jew God. Rachel Berry is here, she isn’t wearing anyone’s fucking ring, and her trailer is _right there_.

He’s kissing down her neck even before the door closes, and she’s shuddering as her fingers try to manipulate the lock.

“Rach,” he groans into her ear, and she just flattens herself against the door, widening her stance for him and he can’t fucking believe this, but he can, because it’s Rachel Berry and c’mon, they were fooling themselves that whole year. They were friends, sure, but the kind who knew each other’s sweet spots, and would never manage to keep things innocent.

The kind of friends who reunite in a blur of skin and sweat, fucking against the unlocked door of a trailer because there’s only so long you can want someone without it making a liar of you. They both too fucking honest, Noah and Rachel, so yeah, they’re naked within fifteen minutes of saying hello.

“Thank God you’re here,” she says afterwards, wriggling into his lap after they pick themselves up off the floor. “I missed you so much, Noah. More than I ever expected to.”

Turns out, her dreams were bigger than Broadway, and she still knows how to make that shit come true. She runs the set like a tinpot dictator, makes her co-star cry on a regular basis, and blows her stack every time he tells her to chill. But her capoeira is awesome, the show’s a hit, and before the first season’s out, he’s consulting on two other TV shows and looking at doing some work for a fucking movie.

He’s got a view of the beach now, and they can tumble out of bed and warm up on the sand as the sun rises behind them. It’s everything he never bothered to want, except for the part where Rachel is his and that? He wanted all along. Just had to let himself believe he could have it, have her, and life fucking fell into line.

Noah smiles as he stares out over the ocean and gives thanks for the day. He’s not bad at this grown up shit. He doesn’t need to preach it anymore, but he can feel Puck smirking anyway. Fuck yeah. His life is _badass_.

fin


End file.
